


With Candidness

by creepy_shetan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Only Rufus is present when Cloud makes a delivery one day.
(Originally posted 2016/9/29 as a fill for a prompt.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



They never exchanged more words than necessary, Cloud not sitting down and Rufus not always standing up, their behavior civil -- distantly polite, even. Over time, however, Rufus perceived a subtle change in their routine business dealings. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but he knew that one by one Tseng and the others had noticed something as well. That was his only evidence for weeks, until finally, three months after the world was cured of Geostigma, the difference was unmistakable.

Rufus oversaw that day's delivery alone, as its contents were sensitive and Tseng was unavailable. He knew the container's approximate weight, but Cloud lifted it from the back of his bike with little effort. He turned and calmly stood there with a curious look, despite his visible arm strain.

"Is that the full amount I ordered?"

"Yes."

Rufus continued to eye Cloud critically. The man fidgeted a little.

"Where do you want this?"

He led the way and gestured. His gaze never left Cloud as he set the container down and turned toward him again.

"I thought for sure you'd tell me to be careful," Cloud said after a pause, a hand to the back of his neck, "I mean, with the way you were staring at me."

His first thought was to deny the claim and its implications, but Rufus knew better.

"The way you're _still_ staring at me," he mumbled, lowering his arm and looking away.

Rufus tilted his head slightly in fascination. He'd heard -- from Reno especially -- that Cloud had an awkward side, but it was interesting to witness firsthand. From his own interactions, he was aware that he made Cloud uncomfortable, but people generally felt that way around Rufus. 

"I was suddenly reminded that you're far more capable than you look," Rufus finally admitted, keeping his tone and expression inscrutable. "That's all."

The effect was immediate. His too-bright eyes widening, Cloud appeared to struggle with conflicting emotions and with whether to hide them. The soft tint of red that spread across his skin was worth remembering, as were the rigid lines of lean muscle that framed his torso, from bare shoulders to gloved fists.

In the end, Cloud said nothing in response. Rufus settled his bill minutes later, including the usual tip percentage for speediness. Cloud accepted the gil with a tight nod, as well as the slip of paper listing the details of the next delivery.

"I'll see you next week, then?" Rufus hadn't planned for it to come out as a question, but part of him wanted to break Cloud's silence.

"Yes. Next week," Cloud confirmed stiltedly. He paused, lips parted, and then simply added, "See you later."

Rufus didn't look up from filing the invoice as Cloud exited his office.

Later, it occurred to Rufus that he'd violated his own policy. If Tseng had been present, then they would have opened and checked the container before Cloud left. It was a routine precaution, though they'd never had problems.

He wondered if Cloud had noticed the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any hero/any villain, I'm developing all these feelings, it's disgusting  
> The theme: Texts From Last Night  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697968.html?thread=92066672#t92066672).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... It was more difficult to get Rufus out of his cool, calm, calculating shell than I expected for this story. Hrm. It makes me wanna work on that in the future. >:3


End file.
